1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer network system serving as a training-curriculum creating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In organizations, such as corporations, etc., various kinds of training are done for the purpose of improving the ability of each member within the organizations. To improve the ability of the member, it is necessary to carry out training suitable for the circumstances, conditions or needs of the member. As a method of examining the circumstances of the member, a questionnaire written on a sheet of paper may be used. The member receives the questionnaire from a training leader, such as a trainer of a certain kind of training, and completes the received questionnaire. Thus completed questionnaire is collected by the training leader. The training leader checks the questionnaire collected from each member, and creates a training curriculum. According to this method, the training leader has so many things and tasks to do.
Each member to be trained and his/her boss may often have a different view on the circumstances of the member. In such a case, it is necessary to eliminate this difference.